Trapped in the Mansion for eternity
by silent dreamer 756
Summary: the spirit of naraku and onigumo haunt a mansion and trap Kagome and Snagp....will InuYasha and Miroku come to their rescue?


* I haven't wrote a story in a very long time and I am very sorry bout that I hope ya like this story though*  
  
prologue:  
There once was a beautiful mansion with a beautiful lake and acres of trees and flowers. This mansion was owned by the Takashi brothers: Naraku and Onigumo. Once every month they would hold lavish mascarade parties. But this party was special. This would be the night when they proposed to their lovers Kikyo and Kayco Yukimora. Slowly the ballroom filled and music started playing.  
While they were in their room getting ready to go get the girls they found a letter right at the bottom of the door. They were hesitant at first but then opened the letter. Dear Naraku and Onigumo,  
  
We are sorry but we're afraid that we can not marry you. The marriage would be forbidden. We are from the north and you are from the south. If we were to get married we would be banished by both. We are sorry but if you can not have us, no one can, We can not live without you.  
Your beloved,  
Kikyo and Kayco.  
  
They did not understand what they were talking about. Of course the marriage was forbidden but they never seemed to care before, why now? What did they mean when they said 'if you can't have us no one can. We can not live without you'? It then hit them. They threw the letters to the floor and ran out of the room. Unknowingly to them there were two people the room, John and Paul, the butlers.  
  
They ran out of the room and ran down the hall to the room in which the girls were staying. They only hoped that they were still alive. When they reached the room and opened the door, their hearts stopped. On the bed and couch were Kikyo and Kayco, dead of poison. Naraku ran to Kikyo as Onigumo ran to Kayco. They sat there for who knows how long and cried over them. They couldn't believe that they were gone. They didn't know what had come over the girls. They only wished that they could have gone in their place.  
  
Carefully, both stood while holing their lovers. They walked out of the room and down the hall. They walked down the stairs and into the ballroom. When they entered the music had stopped and all couples had stopped dancing. They moved aside as the two brothers walk on while silently crying. They could never understand the pain they were going through. They knew the girls were from a different part of the country and they still excepted them, they don't know what had happened.  
  
They buried the girls right in front of the organ at the bottom of the stairs. After their deaths, their lives changed dramastically. The two butlers, John and Paul, could not believe their eyes. Everyday a room would be destroyed from Naraku and Onigumo's despair. There would be chairs with broken legs, tables in half, books torn apart, and other things close to that.  
  
One day while Paul and John were cleaning the library they heard a really odd sound coming from above. When they looked up their breath caught in their throats. Hanging above them was the former masters of the mansion. They couldn't believe it. They had hung themselves so they would die to be with the one they loved. They truly cared about those girls.  
  
It was right at that moment that a curse was put on the mansion. Al the trees and flowers died, the once beautiful lake turned into a swamp, and vines grew on the house. Everyone that had went to the funeral of the masters died that night and their souls were trapped inside the mansion until they were set free.  
  
The house was quite for some time until 100 years later.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ A.N.-this story is kinda based on Disney's "the haunted mansion" let me tell u that I have the first fan fic on the haunted mansion. U should really see the movie is great. Plez review or I'll have hiei kill u...plez -before luv my heart was a black hole. After luv I didn't have a heart. I don't kno which is better- 


End file.
